Non-volatile memory is typically involved in many purposes. Amongst these purposes: storing data, software, applications, operating systems, music, video, games, and more. Non-volatile memory may be embedded in a device or removable. Some storage devices with non-volatile memory are typically used to distribute content such as music, movies, videos and games. Nowadays it is typical that such distribution includes unsolicited content in addition to content intentionally acquired by the user. This type of distribution is not limited to optical storage such as CD, DVD and BD, but may also be included on memory cards such as microSD or USB sticks. These types of flash memory form factors allow for distribution of content for use in devices without an optical drive, such as mobile devices.
Rewritable non-volatile memory provides the advantage that the space used by unsolicited content could be reclaimed once such unsolicited content gets erased. Non-volatile memory can also be used to store additional content after the acquisition of the memory by the user. For example user-generated content could be added. Downloaded content is another example. The non-volatile memory could be used to cache network data in order to improve performance and to optimize the use of the network.
Content services are flourishing and a user can utilize these services to acquire additional content. Similar to the distribution of unsolicited content in non-volatile memory devices, many of these services are also making use of the non-volatile memory to stage unsolicited content. In some cases this unsolicited content is targeted for the user. Such unsolicited content is typically intended to increase the spending of the user and/or to provide a better user experience. Locally stored content is no longer subject to connection delay, bandwidth limitation and network cost thus resulting in an instant-on user experience with unconstrained content quality.
However, unsolicited content uses storage space that could be needed by the user and may need to be discarded. Furthermore, even certain user-generated content may be unnecessarily taking up space in the memory and could benefit the user by being discarded. Therefore there is a need for a method and system that intelligently manages storage for the user.